


"Love is like the wind, you can't see it, but you can feel it." -Nicholas Sparks

by Betteroffaslovers



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betteroffaslovers/pseuds/Betteroffaslovers
Summary: I basically chose a quote and went ham





	

Frank lie in bed, in a sleepless state.

He tossed, he turned, but nothing seemed to work.

The cause of this was his mind, running a million miles an hour.

There was only one thing, or rather, person, running so quickly through his mind at this hour.

A certain boy.

A boy Frank absolutely adored, a boy who brought him great joy even with just a simple smile, which melted his heart every time.

When this boy entered his thoughts, subconsciously or not, a warm breeze seemed to flow through his body.

With the warm breeze came the butterflies in his stomach, and a light blush, which dusted his smiling face just perfectly.

Frank hugged his pillow and sighed.

He loved this boy.

He couldn't see it, but he just knew.

The warm breeze, and everything that came with it, was love.


End file.
